


City Heat

by pocketmouse



Category: Dog Cops (fictional television show)
Genre: Buddy/Marco preslash, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Missing Scene, not sorry, pre "press paws", sorry Buddy/Daisy shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 1x12 - Why were Buddy and Marco at that bar together before the Lobos showed up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).



“…so I told Mitzi I’d go down to the park with her, maybe bring a Frisbee, chase after it a bit, you know? We haven’t even had the time for a good walk lately; I’ve been so busy with this case and it’s almost graduation season at the obedience school –”

Buddy sighed to himself and put his chin down on his forepaws. Sarge was a great partner and an amazing mentor, always willing to let Buddy sniff around on his own, preferring a good story to a cuff and tumble or a warning nip, but right now he would have gladly traded his position for anything else, even the undercover job at the beauty parlor. Sergeant Whiskers and Mitzi Belle had been together forever – probably since before he’d been a pup, considering the number of things Sarge always said he’d been doing since Buddy was a pup.

Not every romance went like that, though.

"Sarge still going on, huh?" Marco asked, flopping down next to him. "Man, he can go on and on sometimes."

"I don't mind," Buddy defended his partner automatically. Marco didn't mean to be elitist, he was pretty sure, but that didn't stop the German Shepherd from ending up with his paw in his mouth more often than not.

"Tail says different, buddy." Marco scratched at his jaw lazily. Buddy growled at him, but it was halfhearted, and the look Marco gave him made it obvious he could tell. Still, he dropped it, standing up with a short shake and heading out of the bullpen. 

Apparently he'd only dropped it momentarily, though, Buddy discovered as he was tackled outside the station by 140 pounds of German Shepherd. He rolled, and Marco rolled with him, tail waggling furiously and laughing with his stupid Yonkers accent. 

"What the hell, man?" he asked as he finally managed to scramble out from under him.

Marco shrugged casually, catlike. "You're tense as all hell, Buddy. What's up with you lately?"

Buddy sighed. Marco, of everyone at the station, was the least likely to spread it around. "Daisy and I broke up."

"The Irish Setter from the Malone case?" Marco gave him a look.

"She was a secondary witness!" Buddy protested. "She didn't even smell anything admissible. And she was really nice."

"Still, Buddy -- does Sarge know you were seeing her?"

"We just had milkbones a couple times, went back to her place once."

Marco's brows climbed higher. "You never took her back to yours? She said she wanted something serious, didn't she?"

Buddy sighed, and nosed at a fence post. "It's just a crappy bachelor pad, not some place I can show a nice girl like her without giving off a bad impression."

"Your place isn't that bad. And hey, better than not letting her see it at all." Marco nudged him, and they started moving down the street again.

Buddy thought about that -- not hard, he'd been going over it himself all day. But hearing someone else saying kind of helped. Marco had only been by his place once or twice, after he'd been shot. He'd offered to come by more, but Buddy had been keen on making as quick a recovery as possible, and that meant showing he didn't need help.

"Well it's too late now," he said at last. "By the end there was a lot of growling."

Marco nodded. "Ain't it always the way." He shouldered open the door to the bar. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."


End file.
